Some Call It Fate
by EllaMentry
Summary: Peyton went to Berkeley in the hope of forgetting her past. However, things don’t always work out the way we want them to. Rated T just in case. Leyton, may be other couples too.
1. Welcome To Your New Home

**A/N This is my first ever FanFiction, so I'm don't know whether it will be good or not. Please Read & Review. **

**Summary: Peyton went to Berkeley in the hope of forgetting her past. However, things don't always work out the way we want them to.**

**Some Call It Fate**

Chapter 1

'Here are they keys to your room, a few pamphlets on extra-curricular activities, and that's about it!' The woman smiled warmly and continued 'If you need anything at all feel free to talk to a member of staff… Oh, and welcome to Berkeley!' She finished.

Peyton smiled half-heartedly as she took the keys from the woman. 'Thanks' she muttered, practically inaudibly, and left the building.

Once out on the green she checked her map to see where her room was. It was straight across campus. She let her feet take over as her thoughts slowly shifted elsewhere, and before she could stop it, she was thinking about the last person she ever wanted to see again.

* * *

Peyton examined the door to her room intently, as if transfixed with the small plastic numbers that read _302_. The truth be told, she was scared of her new roommate, not that she had met her yet, but she was scared of what sort of person her roommate might be.

'Lost your key?'

Peyton turned around sharply crashing into the speaker's head.

'Oops, sorry. Nah, I'm just preparing myself to meet the girl I'll be living with for the next four years.'

'I guess I just saved you the trouble!' The girl said.

'Sorry?' Peyton asked, confused.

'My name's Rosie, I'm your new roommate!'

Peyton looked at her; she was small and thin, with long black hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled playfully when she talked. She was wearing a pale blue halter neck with jeans and flip flops.

'Uh, Hey! I'm Peyton' she finally answered, smiling.

'Well let's go in then!' Rosie giggled.

Peyton stuck her key in the door and they entered the room. Rosie had already claimed her half of the room, apparently, as it was decorated with photos, stickers and posters. Peyton took her bags and shoved them under her bed.

'Aren't you going to unpack?' Rosie asked

'Nah, I'm wrecked, there'll be time for that later' Peyton sighed as she lay down on her bed.

'Ok, cool.' Rosie said.

'So how long have you been here?'

'Two days'

'When do classes start?'

'A week, if I remember right.'

'Great, which gives us time to get to know some people, go to a few parties, meet some guys. You seen any?'

Rosie blushed. 'Um, yeah. This one guy.'

'What's his name?'

'Uhh… I don't know. I've never actually talked to him, but he's not like other guys here, you know? He doesn't try to show off, just keeps to himself and does his own thing, but not in a shy way. He seems really sweet…'

'Good for you, Rosie, but be careful, Ok? Sometimes the good guys are the most dangerous'

Rosie wasn't even listening to Peyton. '…And to top it all off, he is very hot.'

She finished. Peyton smiled and sighed.  
'Wanna go explore campus? You can show me around a bit.'

'Sure! Let's go right away!"

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. First Day On A Brand New Planet

**A/N OK so I know this is a really quick update but I'm going away tomorrow for two weeks so I won't be updating 'till I'm back. **

**Oh, and _First Day On A Brand New Planet_ is a song by Jesse James.**

**Chapter 2**

Rosie looked over at Peyton as they walked pas the sports' complex.

She wasn't sure what to think of her new roommate, she seemed unusually closed off, as if she was reluctant to reveal much about herself, and her personality certainly didn't fit her features.

She had curly blonde hair and bright rosy cheeks, her eyes were an unusual shade of green, but were missing something. Hope. It was as if she had lost all hope in life.

They continued to walk in silence for a while until Rosie finally decided to break it.

'So where are you from?' She asked

'Uh, a little town called Tree Hill, North Carolina, you?'

'I'm from San Francisco! Uh.. what made you decide to come to Berkeley?'

'I just… needed to get away from it all. And nobody I know is gonna come here.'

'My reason is she opposite! I love all my friends, and didn't want to leave them, but my parents made me come here.'

'So I guess you don't know anyone either, apart from _Mystery guy_'

They both laughed.

'Well I've talked to a few people, but haven't made any friends yet.'

'Then let's change that!' Peyton grabbed Rosie by the arm and pulled her over to the left.

'Where are we going?' Rosie asked, confused.

'To the student information center, we can check out the noticeboards for parties.'

'Great idea!' Rosie squealed, enthusiastically.

'Ok, don't do that' They both laughed as they walked into the student center. Relieved to have something definite to do.

* * *

While Peyton skeptically looked at a flyer telling her about the _Party Of The Year_, someone walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Thinking of going to that party?' The guy asked her.

'Why do you ask?'

'Because I know for a fact that _that _party, is gonna suck, compared to this one.' He said, handing her a flyer. 'Only the coolest people are going.'

'Oh really, then why are you going?'

'Come on, I can tell you wanna go.'

'Whatever.' she said, uninterested.

'Playing hard to get are we?'

'Playing "let's get punched by random bitches" are we?'

'Ooh, a rebel I see, I like that in a girl'

Peyton looked up from the notice board at him for the first time.

'Take your phony pick-up lines and shove them up your-'

'Peyton!' Rosie poked her from behind like a little child. 'It's 2:30 and I'm starving, let's go!'

She pulled Peyton by the arm.

'See you Peyton.' The guy smiled. 'Call me!'

Peyton made a gagging noise and followed after Rosie.

* * *

'Who was the hottie?' Rosie asked, later on as they were walking aimlessly, trying to find somewhere to eat.

'An ass.' Peyton replied simply. She glanced down at the flyer he had given her, and turned it over.

_Call me - 736 9273 - Shayne_

Peyton laughed out loud.

'What's so funny?' Rosie asked.

'Shayne.'

'He's cute. You, Him, Me and the Mystery Guy should go out sometime'

'I wouldn't go out with him if he was the last guy on the planet.'

Rosie giggled, as the two linked arms and walked away.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. What Is True, And What We Want To Be

**A/N Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while but hey, I was on holidays! For those of you who have reviewed, thanks! It means a lot.**

**Oh and I don't own anything. Except Rosie and Shayne and basically anything you _don't _****recognise.**

**Chapter 3**

Peyton opened up her yearbook on a random page and looked at the picture in front of her; it was a photo taken just before graduating of Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Her.

Lucas had his arm around her waist and was kissing the top of her head. She gazed at it for a second, almost longingly, before quickly slamming it shut and shoving it under her bed. Screw it, she didn't need a boyfriend, not now or ever. Boys only caused pain and drama, of which she had had quite enough in her short life.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room where she sat down tiredly on the couch. Everything was going to be OK. She was in Berkeley, there was no way he could find her.

Just then Rosie burst giddily into the room practically jumped down next to Peyton.

'We're going to a party' She stated.

'Um, Ok…'

'You will never guess what just happened!'

'I will never guess what just happened.'

'I talked to mystery guy!'

'Good for you! So, what? He invited you to a party?'

'No, no. Us, Peyton, he invited _us_.'

'You were talking about me?'

'No, not really. Well, I might have mentioned that I was uhh… trying to find you a guy-'

'You're setting me up? And wait a second, I thought _you _liked him.'

'I do, I do! Just hold your horses girl! His roommate is single, and they're both going to the party.'

'Great, so you're setting me up with a guy you don't know?'

'I thought I made that clear! Besides, you might even like him.'

'Whatever, I'm not interested.'

'Your loss. But you have to come to the party, for me?'

'Uh-'

'Pleeeeeease Peyton???'

'Sure, whatever. But don't see me as some source of amusement or anything. I'm just there to, you know, take you home if you get incredibly drunk or save you from the guy if he turns out to be some kind of pervert.'

'Thanks so much Peyton, you're a lifesaver! OK now get changed we only have an hour to prepare!'

'I think I'll just go as I am'

Rosie looked at Peyton's grey sweatpants and black tank top.

'You're kidding me, right?'

'No. I'm just coming for you. I don't want guys to think I'm like, available.'

'But you are available.'

'I don't need a guy right now, and most likely, ever. Now go get ready, like you said, you've only got an hour.'

'Ok, but don't blame me if you meet a super-hot guy and he's not interested because you're dressed in your pyjamas!'

* * *

Rosie emerged from the bathroom soon after, fully dressed for a party and wearing plenty of make-up.

'Wow, you look great.'

'Thanks, do you think Luke will like it?'

Peyton suddenly felt like she swallowed something whole.

'Sorry, what did you just say?'

'Oh My God! I forgot to tell you the mystery guy's name. It's Lucas!'

All of the blood drained from Peyton's face. There was no way it could be her Lucas, absolutely no way. Lucas is a pretty common name.

'Peyton, are you OK? You don't look so good.'

'No, no. I'm fine, I just – Lucas. Tell me more about him.'

'Well then, his name is Lucas Scott and he's from some small town, Hill Tree – or something. Wait, isn't that where _you're_ from?'

'I – No – Uh… Toilet – Uh'

Peyton ran into the bathroom and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

'Peyton! Are you OK?'

Rosie knocked on the door.

Peyton pushed herself up against the wall and put her head in her hands.

'Go to the party. I feel sick. See you later.'

'But Peyton I –'

'GO!'

Peyton heard Rosie walk across the room slowly, before opening the door and closing it hesitantly. Only then did she let the tears fall freely.


	4. Sometimes, Memories Are Worth The Pain

**I don't own anything. Obviously.**

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback (Peyton's POV)**

_It was the middle of my summer in LA with Brooke and she had agreed to drive us back to Tree Hill for the day to visit Nathan, Haley and most importantly Lucas. _

_I had been missing him so much and couldn't wait to surprise him._

_I had made him a present, too. It was a scrapbook. Filled with photos and sketches I had drawn of him while I was away and missing him._

_Brooke dropped me outside his house and told me to come round to Nathan and Haley's when I was ready._

_I knocked on the front door and nobody answered, so I let myself in. It was about 9 am, so I hoped I hadn't woken anybody up._

_I tiptoed over to Lucas' room silently, then pushed the door open._

'_Guess what! I-'_

_Lucas barely had time to look in my direction before I saw the sleeping figure next to him._

_Rachel._

_My first instinct was to pinch myself. There was no way this was really happening. Absolutely No Way. _

'_Peyton – I –'_

_It was really happening. _

_I turned and ran as fast as was humanly possible out of his room, out of his house, out of his life. I ran and ran and ran, until I couldn't run any longer. So I fell down against a tree in some street I'd never seen before and cried. _

_I don't know how long I cried for. A few hours at least. I didn't know what to do but cry. There was nothing else I could do. I couldn't talk to anybody. _

_I sat against the tree for a little while longer and cried some more. And then it got dark. _

_Lucas had called me. But I simply threw my Cell Phone against a wall. _

_Other people had probably tried calling my since then, but I wouldn't have answered anyway._

_Sometime during the night Brooke found me. Half asleep, face tear stained and eyes puffy._

'_Peyton what happened to you?' _

_I didn't answer._

'_Let's get you back to Nathan and Haley's'_

'_No.' I said._

'_Peyton – seriously you can't just stay here like this. And you've gotta tell me what happened to you!'_

_I stared back at her, and she saw the hurt in my eyes. _

_She wrapped her arms around me comfortingly and we both fell asleep._

**End Flashback**

He was here. Lucas was in Berkeley. Where nobody was supposed to find her.

Sitting alone on the bathroom floor it felt like last summer all over again, only this time, she was alone.

With all the strength she could find, she pulled herself to her feet and walked out of the bathroom into the room.

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

A million questions raced through her head. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know anything.

Well, she knew one thing; She could not see him.

She sat up, took deep breaths and decided to deal with the messed up disarray of thoughts that was her head.

One particular question stood out to her.

How? How did he know she was here? Who told him?

Well, she knew the answer to that one. She had only told one person where she was going.

Peyton picked up her cell phone and began to dial.

_-Hello?_

-Brooke.

_-P. Sawyer! How's the new school goin' for ya? _

-Brooke, did you tell anyone I was coming here?

_-I'm fine too thanks for asking _

-Answer the question Brooke!

_-Uhh… Maybe_

-Did you tell Lucas?

_-No! I didn't tell him. God, I'm not that stupid. Why would you even think that?_

-Because he's here.

There was silence at the other end.

_-Oh My God Peyton. I'm so sorry. I don't know how he could have found out I mean I just told Haley and I made her swear not to tell anyone especially not Lucas. She then begged me to tell her why but I didn't tell her anything._

-OK

_-Hey, P?_

-Yeah

_-What are you going to do?_

-I don't know Brooke. I really don't know.

She whispered, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

-_If you need anything, or just want talk, call me, ok? You should probably get some sleep. Everything will be brighter in the morning, trust me._

-Thanks, Brooke. For being such a good friend. I don't deserve it.

_-Oh Shut Up! If anyone deserves a great best friend its you. _

Peyton giggled quietly.

_-See that's what I'm talking about! The world should get to see your beautiful smile. _

-It's great to hear the sound of your voice Brooke. Thanks for cheering me up. I think I'll try and sleep, if that's even possible.

_-Call me tomorrow, OK?_

-Promise… I love you B.Davis

_-Love you to P._

-Night

And with that they hung up and Peyton lay back down in bed.

She was more than tired, but sleep just wasn't an option for her.

And as much as she never wanted to see Lucas again, she wanted to see him. Just look at his sandy blonde hair and cute little nose and sparkling blue eyes and perfect smile.

And even though he was the main source of her pain, she fell asleep imagining his arms wrapped tightly around her.


	5. Reminiscence, Nostalgia and New Hope

**A/N Thanks for all the positive feedback, I just noticed how short my chapters are, so I made this one longer. Should I make them Longer or Shorter? Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Rosie woke up to see Peyton asleep on her bed, still fully clothed.

She knew something was up but didn't know what.

She padded across the room and sat on the edge of Peyton's bed.

'Hey, Peyton'

Peyton remained face down, Rosie gently pressed her shoulder.

'Wake up'

'Wh..'

'It's me, Rosie'

'Mmph…'

Peyton rolled over so she was now looking at Rosie.

'Good morning,' Rosie said

'If you say so'

'So why didn't you come with me last night?'

'Uhh… I had some stuff to do'

'Like what?'

'Like, stuff. Now let me get some sleep.'

'Not until you tell me what's going on.'

'I forgot that I - promised my – Friend, I'd call her last night. Had to keep my promise.'

'If you say so. So what's you're friend's name?'

'Do you always ask this many questions?'

'I'm simply taking an interest in your life outside of college.'

'Her name's Brooke. She's my best friend. She has been since we were kids.'

'Aww, that's sweet, did you ever fight?'

Peyton laughed out loud at her last question.

'We had our ups and downs.'

'What sort of stuff did you fight about?'

'Uh, boys mostly.'

'Ah, the dreaded love triangle.'

'You have no idea.'

They sat in silence for a while. Rosie playing with Peyton's hair, and Peyton shipping old nail polish off her nails.

'Hey Peyton?'

'Yeah'

'Have you ever… been in love? Not like the I've-known-you-for-my-whole-life kind of love or the High-school-fling kind of love, like… Truly, Madly, Deeply in love.'

Peyton paused for a second looking back down at her nails.

'Yeah.'

Rosie's eyes lit up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree.

'What was it like?'

Peyton looked up at Rosie's innocent smiling face and glowing eyes.

'I loved him for two years. And for the first year and a half, I couldn't have him. I guess that doesn't seem like a very long time, but, that's nearly a million minutes. A million mintues in which I knew there was no way we could ever be together. But then, in the middle of our senior year in High School, we had our chance. It was… the happiest I had felt in years, I changed from being cold and secluded to being completely comfortable and open. When he looked at me, it felt like he just, knew me. Like, every part of me. When he kissed me it felt like I was melting, I couldn't stand, I couldn't think, and there was no way I could stop. When he said he loved me, I believed him. I wanted nothing more than to just hold onto him and never let him go. When I was with him everything changed from black and white to Technicolor, Blues were bluer, and – p-pinks were p-pinker… and…'

Peyton couldn't continue as she broke down into tears.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..'

Rosie didn't know what to do except for hug Peyton softly.

'He used to give me the best hugs.' Peyton whimpered quietly.

'It's OK, everything's gonna be ok'

'I'm sorry, I feel like such a baby.'

'No, no, you're not. Do you want anything? I was just about to bring back some breakfast anyway.'

'Breakfast sounds good'

'Cool, Well, I'll be back soon. Do you wanna get dressed… or undressed… or changed?'

Peyton giggled.

'Yeah, I'll take a shower. See you in a bit.'

'See ya.'

Rosie quickly hugged Peyton again before leaving the room.

Peyton lay back down and ran her hands through her hair.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Rosie walked across campus briskly in the crisp September air, when she saw a face she recognized sitting at a bench nearby.

'Hey Luke!' She said

'Hey, Rosie, How are you?'

'I'm great, I'm just going to pick up some breakfast for my roommate and I.'

'Yeah, I was thinking of doing the same thing. Mind if I walk with you?'

'No problem.'

'So what've you been up to this morning?'

'Not much, basically consoling my roommate while she talks about stuff.'

'Oh yeah? Is she OK? She didn't come to the party yesterday.'

'Yeah, she's fine, she's just been through a lot. I think. She kind of hard to understand sometimes.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'You know?'

'Uh - I mean, I know the feeling. You know, of not understanding someone fully.'

'Knew someone like that once?'

'Something like that.'

Rosie laughed.

'Well OK then.'

'Hey you should come over to my dorm sometime, meet my roomies?'

Rosie smiled broadly.

'Sure, in fact why don't you come over to mine, this evening.'

'Sounds great! Listen I gotta go back to my dorm, my friend is gonna be wondering where I am. So much for breakfast.'

'Sure, so… see you later?'

'Later.'

And with that Lucas walked away, with a huge smile on his face. He was going to see Peyton Sawyer. Tonight.

Rosie stood in the queue for breakfast at the café with a huge smile on her face. She had a date with Lucas Scott. Tonight.

* * *

**A/N Do I see a Love triangle on the Horizon? Maybe, I have yet to decide. Oh, and there will soon be a LP confrontation. **


	6. Wud You Be My Friend?

**A/N I hope my portrayal of college is semi-accurate because I'm not in college yet, but oh well. And as for the name of the chapter, you will understand it when you're finished reading it.  
**

**Quote of the moment:**

**_Our lives are not determined by what happens to us but by how we react to what happens, not by what life brings to us, but by the attitude we bring to life. A positive attitude causes a chain reaction of positive thoughts, events, and outcomes. It is a catalyst, a dark spark that creates extraordinary results._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I own nothing, Nothing, I own. Yeah, you get the picture.**

**Chapter 6**

'I've got croissants and coffee here, hot and ready to be eaten.'

Rosie exclaimed as she barged into the room causing Peyton to hide the sketch she was drawing hurriedly under her pillow.

'Great! I'm starved.'

She ran over to the coffee table and grabbed a croissant.

'So, anything interesting happen while you were on your morning walk?'

'Not much. What did you get up to while I was gone?'

'Uh, you know, just, took a shower and finished unpacking.'

'Yeah. So uh, you'll never guess who I saw at the café.'

Peyton's heart rate immediately increased.

'Who?'

'Sadie!'

'Sadie?'

'She went to High School with me!'

'Cool.'

'It's great to see a familiar face.'

'Yeah, sometimes.'

The two continued talking over the coffee table for most of the morning.

* * *

At around four Peyton headed off towards the sports' complex, making sure to be dressed in a large hooded sweater and sunglasses, which caused a lot of questions from Rosie. 

'Peyton? Why are you carrying sunglasses?'

'It's a bright day.'

'No it's not.'

'My eyes are very sensitive to the light.'

'Uh huh? Where are you even going anyway?'

'Around. I'll seeya later.' She said, leaving the room before Rosie could ask any more questions.

Once outside Peyton pulled her hood up and put on her glasses.

She reached the sports' building and went straight to the information desk.

'Excuse me does your gym have a punch bag?'

'I'm afraid not, but there is one in the boys' locker room.'

'Fine, where is it?'

'Down the corridor first left.'

'Thanks.'

She made her way to the locker room thankful to have an outlet for all of her pent-up energy and stress.

When there she pulled off her sweater sweat pants so she was just wearing a white tank top and mini shorts.

She pulled her boxing gloves and iPod out of her bag and began boxing.

It felt good to be able to let it all go away. Let her problems be destroyed by her anger.

She was so occupied by her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure staring at her from the doorway.

'Well well well, no wonder you were such a bitch to me, if you're that angry you've gotta have a pretty messed up life.'

Peyton turned around to see Shayne staring at her.

'What are you doing, Perv?'

'I'm sorry. We got off to a bad start. Let's try again. Hi Peyton, I'm Shayne. How are you today?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'Oh come on, I'm a sarcastic, charming, handsome young man and you could use a friend, just a friend, to listen and provide a source of humour in you apparently not-so-perfect life.'

Peyton laughed at his bluntness.

'I'm ok.'

'That's very reassuring to hear, now would you like to take a walk with me?'

'Sure, what the heck.'

'OK then, let's go.'

Peyton shoved her stuff into her bag and walked over to Shayne.

'Uhh, you might want to put those sweat pants on.' Shayne said, staring at her legs.

'Oh My God, you're right.'

They both laughed.

'By the way, nice boxing.' He winked and she slapped his arm playfully.

* * *

Peyton and Shayne had been walking for about an hour and were now walking through the park eating ice cream. 

'So let me get this straight, you were able to program a computer by the age of eleven?'

'That's the truth.'

'No way!'

'What can I say? I'm a genius.'

'You're a Geek!'

'I guess you could say that. You know I used to be one scary kid.'

He said, handing her a photo. She laughed out loud at his large glasses and long curly dark hair.

'This was you?'

'Yep, I never dated anyone 'till my senior year of high school.'

Peyton laughed some more before he spoke again.

'Hey that's not the worst of it. I had some ugly ass nick names.'

'Oooh tell me!'

'No way.'

'Pleeeease…'

'Fine. There was… Wud.'

'Wud?'

'It stands for Wild Ugly Dog.'

'Aww Wud? That's cute.'

'Listen I've gotta run. I'm doing some pre-semester tutoring in a few minutes.'

'Pre-semester tutoring? I didn't know that even existed.'

'Trust me, neither did I. But hey, I could use the spare money.'

'Couldn't we all!'

'Talk to you soon Peyton.'

'I hope so.'

He winked and turned back towards the school.

'Bye Wud!' She called after him.

She giggled to herself and walked back towards her dorm.

She made her way to her room humming one of her favourite songs to herself, still happy at the thought of having made a new friend.

But once she opened the door to her room, she dropped the ice cream she was carrying in her hand.

All happy thoughts instantly vanished.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I know, still no LP interaction. But I'm just trying to give Peyton a little stability in her life before it all falls apart. OK I'm exaggerating a little. But in case you haven't guessed, the next chapter definitely will.**


	7. I Want You To Want Me Again

**Disclaimer:_ The only thing that is mine is my own body _- Anonymous **

**Chapter 7**

_Lucas' POV_

She was more beautiful than I ever remembered, standing there in the doorway, in all her simplicity.

I couldn't help but stare at her hypnotising golden curls, and her wide hazel eyes.

She was afraid, I knew that. I knew I'd hurt her. It was never my intention. I could see her eyes welling slowly up with tears.

'Peyton…' I said, almost whispering.

She stared straight back at me without saying a word, her glare full of emotions; hatred, anger, disappointment and sadness.

'Peyton! This is my friend Lucas!' Rosie said enthusiastically, oblivious to the undeniable tension between our stares.

'Um, I'm gonna go to the utility closed or… somewhere to see if I can find something to clean…' she looked at the mess of melted Ice cream at Peyton's feet '…that, up.'

She smiled brightly at both of us.

'I'll let you two chit-chat, and I'll be back in a few minutes!' She said before walking past Peyton and out of the room.

She stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, her expression unreadable.

'Peyton, please. Talk to me.' I begged, making my way over to her.

Suddenly her face hardened. If looks could kill I would be face down on the floor. 'What, the hell, are you doing here?' She asked, slowly.

'I'm so sorry…' I continued in that same, small voice.

She walked straight up to me and looked into my eyes.

'Your words don't mean shit, Lucas.' She said, louder that before.

I didn't know what to do, what to say.

'I – I'm so sorry.' I whimpered, like a little kid.

'Sorry for what? Having sex with Rachel? Or just being an all round manipulative, lying son of a bitch.'

'Peyton you don't understand-'

'YOU WANNA KNOW-' she shouted '-what I don't _understand_? What I don't understand, is how you could convince me that you _loved _me. Heck, that you would _always _love me! And then _one month _later, sleep with a girl that you hated! I mean, you must really have **hated** me, right?'

She was on the verge of tears. It broke my heart to see her like this.

'Peyton…'

'I would have done _anything _for you and you knew that! If you told me not to go to California and so stay in Tree Hill you knew I would. At the drop of a hat!'

'Peyt-'

'NO. You can't call me Peyt. You can't call me Peyton, you can't even _talk_ to me. I don't ever want to see you again, Lucas. **Ever**. '

There where tears streaming down her cheeks and she was screaming hoarsely at me.

'Peyton! Please! You were the best thing in my life! You meant, you still mean everything to me!'

She had stopped shouting and just looked at me sadly.

'Yeah? Well then next time you think of me, remember that you lost the best thing in your life, and it was all your fault.'

She stayed silent for some time them, just staring at me, and I stared back, not knowing when the next time I would get to do it would be.

The next time she talked, it was barely a whisper, if you weren't right beside her you wouldn't be able to hear it.

'You know what I don't understand the most, Lucas?' She said, our faces less than two inches apart 'No matter what you do, I will always love you. But there is no way we can ever be together again.'

She closed her eyes and another tear slid down her cheek.

I felt like crying too. I didn't know what to do, what to say, to make anything better. I wrapped my arms around her small body as gently as I could.

'NO!' she cried, hitting my chest. 'You can't do this! You – you – can't…' she cried, softer and softer, until she stopped completely, resting her head against my chest, and letting her tears soak my shirt.

* * *

_(Not Lucas' POV anymore)_

Rosie walked into the room to see Lucas and Peyton sitting on the edge of her bed silently.

Peyton's face looked tear-stained and Lucas' shirt had a large wet patch on it.

'Guys? What's going on?'

Both Lucas and Peyton averted their eyes from their feet to Rosie, Peyton was the first one so speak.

'Sorry, Rosie. I just banged my head off the side of the door. It's no big deal.'

Rosie accepted this excuse and ignored the discomfort in the way both blondes were looking at her.

'OK so I picked up some sushi while I was getting the cleaning stuff. Do you both like sushi? I love sushi…'

'I'm sorry Rosie, I really have to go. I'm sorry we didn't really get to talk much, we should, uhh… do this again sometime.' Lucas said, ignoring the death glare Peyton was giving him.

'Sure. Soon, I'll walk you back to your dorm!' She said eagerly.

'OK' Lucas said before being grabbed by the arm by Rosie. He then turned around to look at Peyton one last time.

'I'll be seein' ya.' He said, before exiting.

And with that, the door closed, and tears began to fall from Peyton's eyes once again.

* * *

**A/N I don't know if that chapter was good, but it sure was hard to write! I hope I did Lucas and Peyton justice, lol.**


	8. Help, I Need Somebody

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. Fortunately. I wouldn't do as good a job as Mark, lol.**

**Chapter 8**

_Peyton's POV_

I stayed in the same position, motionless, for a while after Rosie and Lucas had left.

I didn't know what to think. Why was he here? This wasn't the plan. I was supposed to come to college here and never see him again.

Why couldn't he just leave me _alone_?

I didn't know what to do next, but without thinking, I sat knelt down beside my bead and started to speak.

'Hi Mom… I guess you know what's going on now, but I need you to help me through this…'

I paused momentarily before continuing.

'I – I feel so lost. I'm here in Berkeley, alone, because I wanted to get away from him and now he's here. It's just – not…'

I bowed my head low for a second, composing myself, and taking deep breaths.

'College years are supposed to be the best of your life, right? I just don't feel like anything's gonna be OK anymore. I miss Brooke, and I miss Haley and Nathan, and I miss dad so, so much… I need your help, Mom. I know you can help me with anything so please, please… I don't know…'

I sighed and a tear slid down my cheek.

'I don't know _how_ you can help me, Mom. But _you_ do…' I wipe my eyes, which are now stinging from all the crying I've been doing recently.

'I miss you so much,' I cry, 'Every minute of every day, I wish you were here with me, and I hope you are happy where you are now, because you deserve it. You were the best mom in the world…'

I paused, and pulled my knees up against my chest.

'So if you're not too busy up there,' I joke, 'Send me a something, a sign, to help me…' I whisper

'Thanks.'

And then I hear a knock on the door.

* * *

(Not Peyton's POV anymore) 

Lucas sat down on his bed.

'Argh!' He shouted, punching the air.

It went wrong, it went all wrong. Why did it work out so much better in his head?

He mentally kicked himself for the hundredth time in the past few weeks for having messed up so badly.

**Flashback**

_Lucas' POV_

_This summer has sucked ass. _

_Mom doesn't even care about me anymore, it's all Lily, Lily, Lily._

_I know I sound totally selfish, but I can't help it. If I try to talk to her about anything at all she dismisses me or tells me to 'go out'._

_So that's what I did. One night I got sick of it, so I went to a bar._

_Normally, drinking is really not my thing. At all. But I was seriously fed up, and wanted to forget._

_I drank quite a lot. Well, definitely a lot, but I was bored and alone._

_I know that's no excuse to go out drinking. But hey, I messed up, big time, and I know it._

_As I was having my seventh beer, I heard a voice speak to me._

'_I didn't expect to see you here, Luke.' She said, smiling deviously at me._

'_Rachel.' I replied._

'_What brings you here? Souldn't you be home reading or listening to music like a loner in your room?'_

'_So my mom can get me to help her more with the baby? I don't think so.'_

'_Right. Dealing with a new sibling. You know, I heard you talk about how you were gonna be there for your mom, and help her through everything, you really are a hypocrite.'_

'_Shut up. You don't know anything.' I said, finishing my beer._

'_You're right. So tell me something. How's life with your brother and his sweet little family. Or how are things with you and your perfect 'Stepford Girlfriend''_

'_Just leave, Rachel.'_

'_What? I'm just trying to get to know you, or maybe, we could do something that doesn't involve talking.'_

_I ignored her, drinking another beer._

'_Lucass… Luuke?' She said, waving her hand in front of me._

_But I could barely see it, it felt like everything was in slow motion._

_After that she said some other things that I couldn't make out, I was too drunk. Then she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away._

_The next thing I remember is Peyton's face the next day._

**End Flashback**

He needed to get her back. He had to get her back. And he knew exactly who could help him with it.

* * *

Peyton looked up from where she had been sitting. 

'Wud.' She said, looking at the figure standing in the doorway.

'Hey Peyton, I just thought I'd stop by, you know – Hey, what's wrong?' he said noticing her now very red eyes.

Peyton looked up at his face, he was looking down at her caringly, like a parent would look at his young child.

'I was just talking to my mom.'

'Is your mom –'

'Yeah. But it's OK, I'm able to talk about it.'

'Do you want me to leave?'

'No, I'd like you to stay.' She said, smiling at him.

He stood there, slightly awkwardly for a while until Peyton sat up and laughed.

'Come on,' she said, motioning towards the couch and coffee table where they both sat down.

'So, does a movie sound good to you?' Peyton asked him.

'Sure, just depends what it is!'

'Well, we have Rosie's entire collection of Chick Flicks.'

'Ooh I love Chick Flicks!' He squealed Playfully.

'We've got _She's All That, Mean Girls, A Room With A View, Dirty Dancing, Pretty In Pink _and my personal favourite, _Grease_'

'_Grease _it is then!'

* * *

-_Hello?_

-Brooke.

_-Lucas?_

-I need your help.

_-I'm sorry Lucas I can't talk to you right now_

-Why not, are you busy?

_-Oh, no, I have plenty of time, I just can't stand you._

-If this is about what happened I'm so so sorry, in fact, it's –'

_-What are you doing to Peyton, Luke?_

-I'm not doing anything.

_-Well then why are you following her?_

-I need to make things right with her. And I know it seems dumb, coming to you for advice, but I tried talking to her and it just didn't work. I need her back, Brooke.

-_It's not about what you say, Luke, It's about what you do._

-Sounds familiar.

_-What?_

-Nothing, just tell me what I need to do.

_-I can't tell you what to do, but I can give you some advice._

-Anything's better than what I've got.

_-And you have to be prepared to-_

-I will. Whatever it is, I will.

_-Ok._

* * *

**A/N Thank you again to everyone reading and/or reviewing this story, it gives me inspiration to continue writing. Seeing, normally I would like to be giving you hints about what is to come in the next chapter but I really have no idea what I'm going to write until I write it, I have no plan.  
**

**Oh, and if you're interested, I just wrote a One Shot called _Hands Down_, if you have time, check it out and review it.**


	9. Coincidental Coincidences

**A/N Quote of the moment:**

**Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, unsatisfied or barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie, and if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone, or something will find you and make it all OK. Because we all need a little help sometimes, someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there, and that someone will find you. – **_**Lucas Scott – One Tree Hill**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 9**

Peyton woke up the next morning and stretched lazily.

She looked over at Rosie briefly who was asleep face down on her bed.

She rolled over wondering what she was going to do today. She had a few assignments to do before class started.

She showered and got dressed just as Rosie woke up.

'Hey Peyton! Any big plans for the day?' She asked, unusually good-humored for someone who had just woken up.

'I've got an art assignment to do before Monday, plus other stuff too, I figured I'd just get them over with.'

'Oh come on Peyton. Nobody ever does those until Sunday evening. Come out with me, have some fun!'

'I'd feel better if I just got these done.' Peyton shrugged, reaching for her suitcase.

'Fine. Suit yourself. But on a beautiful day like this, I'm going to the beach.'

'Good for you, now go, get ready or I'll never get anything done!'

* * *

_First and most important thing: keep your distance. You don't want to scare her, or freak her out more than you already have._

'Hey Luke, you comin'?' His roommate shouted over to him.

'Uhh… Where are you going?'

'To the beach! Now come on! Do you want be to grab you a surfboard.'

Lucas laughed. He had never surfed before in his life. Plus, Peyton might be there.

'Nah, I think I'll pass on the beach, but thanks, maybe another time. I have loads of assignments to do, I figured I'd get them over with.'

'I hear you man, I'm doing some Pre-semester tutoring this afternoon too. We won't be long.'

'Nah, I think I'll pass, Tutor Boy.' He joked.

'Laugh all ya want but we'll see who's smiling when I'm the one with all the cash.'

'Whatever man.'

'Right. See you, Luke.'

'See you Shayne.'

* * *

As soon as Rosie left the room she felt guilty. Not for leaving Peyton in the room, but for going to the beach instead of doing her assignments.

Her assignments. She immediately tried to put them to the back of her head.

The day before Peyton arrived she had tried to do her assignments, but to no avail. She was completely confused.

Deciding it was time to deal with that problem, Rosie changed her mind about going to the beach. She would find a tutor instead.

* * *

'Hi. My name if Rosie Corbett, I'm looking for an Applied Mathematics Tutor?'

'Of course, and when would you like to start?'

'Uh, as soon as possible.'

'Well, we have a Tutor coming in today at 10.30, you could wait in the waiting room for him to arrive. He's usually early, so he should be here in about twenty minutes.'

'OK'

Rosie walked across the room and sat down on the soft couch.

* * *

Peyton flipped uninterestedly through her sketch pad trying to find a picture that best described her mood.

She didn't particularly want to start a new one, but decided she didn't have any choice.

She grabbed her pen and a sheet of paper and stared down at it. She began to scratch lines on the paper, without an idea of what she was drawing, but that's always the way it was. She didn't know what she was drawing until she finished it.

Suddenly, awful music began to blare from the room next door.

She picked up her iPod and blasted it in her ears to drown out the voice of Britney Spears.

The music seemed louder than ever as she tried to concentrate on the page in front of her.

She pulled off her shoe and threw it at the wall across from her.

'COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN?' She shouted.

The music only got louder.

Peyton grabbed her art stuff and iPod and left the room.

* * *

Lucas turned the page of _The Grapes Of Wrath _slowly.

He did not like this book, and found it uninteresting. He looked down at his booklist. 'Any book by John Steinbeck'.

He picked up his book and put it back in his bag. There was no point in reading a bad novel when he could find another one.

He headed out for the library.

* * *

Peyton looked down at her sketch and examined it.

It was a picture of her standing tall and smiling, beside it, her smaller and scared, and beside it, little and crying.

Underneath, it was captioned; _Growing Up._

Her iPod was still loud in her ears, so she didn't hear the person coming towards her and sitting down.

* * *

Shayne walked into the tutoring center and spotted the small dark-haired girl waiting in the waiting room.

'Uh, hey. Are you here for me?' He asked her.

'That depends, are you the Applied Maths tutor?' She said, looking up at him from her magazine.

'Yeah, that's me.'

'Well then I'm here for you!' She smiled and stuck out her hand. 'I'm Rosie.' She finished.

'I'm –'

'Shayne, right? You were in the student information center. You were trying to hit on Peyton.'

'Uh, yeah. About that –'

'It's not a problem. Just don't do it again. She's kinda… anyway, where do we go?'

'Just right over here.' He motioned to the table in the adjoining room.

They both walked over to it and sat down.

'Great. Not teach me how to do Applied Maths!'

* * *

'So you've got that?' Shayne said, closing his book.

'Yeah, totally.'

'Great. I'll see you next Monday. This time-slot won't work, I could only take you today because my other student called in sick.'

'Perfect.' Rosie smiled and stood up. 'You know, it's kinda weird. You seem so different to the last time I saw you.'

'Yeah, well, I guess I can come on a little strong sometimes.' He laughed.

'And what I said earlier, about Peyton, she's dealing with some stuff right now, I don't think she's ready for a guy or anything.'

'Don't worry. I know.'

'You know?'

'Yeah, I guess I've been hanging out with her sometimes. Just trying to be a friend.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Well, I had better go anyway, don't want to leave Peyton by herself for too long.'

'OK, I'll see you 'round.' He called after her.

'Yeah, you too.'

* * *

**A/N This story is really annoying me at the moment because I have plans for it, but it's too soon to put them into effect, so I'm stuck about what to put in between. But it will get more interesting. I promise.**


	10. Silent Confrontations And Narrow Escapes

**Disclaimer: Yup. I own One Tree Hill. Characters and all. Not. **

**A/N I know it's been absolutely ages! And I can't apologize enough, so, being the kind person that I am, I am giving you all the privilege of being able to review in Uppercase!**

**Chapter 10**

Peyton glanced up from her sketch carelessly. She was feeling particularly lazy. That was, until she saw the person sitting opposite her.

Immediately, her heart rate increased. She wasn't ready to deal with another confrontation.

Peyton slumped down further into her chair. Hoping that he would leave before noticing that she was the person sitting across from him.

--

Lucas momentarily looked over the top of his book across the table he was sitting at. He froze.

Suddenly everything seemed quieter. He could no longer hear the sound of whispered chit-chat or the photocopying machine printing off another few pages. Only the sound of his watch ticking on his wrist, and his own slow, deep breathing.

He bent his head down, attempting to cover it with his book. He couldn't let her see him. She would think that he was following her.

--

He was following her. She knew he was. What else would he be doing beside her in the library.

Plus she could tell he wasn't even reading. She could always tell when he was reading.

**Flashback (Approx. 1 week before Peyton leaves for LA)**

_Peyton rolled over in bed. She couldn't sleep. _

'_Brooke…' She called over to the next room. _

_No reply. She climbed out of bed, tip-toed quietly into the living room and turned on the TV. _

_She groaned in frustration as she switched from channel to channel finding nothing interesting to watch. Irritated, she switched it off, grabbed her jacket and keys and left the house._

_Peyton slid her key into the lock and silently opened the door. She looked over at him sitting on his bed, completely engrossed in his book, and watched him for a while, before clearing her throat._

'_You know, it would be pretty easy for someone to bread into your room if you can't even hear anything when you're awake.'_

_Lucas looked up from his book and gave her a broad, if not slightly confused, smile._

'_Hey.' He said._

'_I still have your key.' She replied._

'_I know.'_

_Both stared, lovingly and contentedly, at each other. Peyton kneeling on the floor and Lucas cross-legged on his bed._

_Suddenly Peyton burst out laughing._

'_What?!' Lucas asked._

'_Do you know what you look like when you're reading?'_

'_Hey! I'm sure I look just fine.'_

_Peyton stood up and sat down on his bed. 'Uh huh.'_

'_You keep scrunching up your nose.' She giggled._

'_Shut up, I do not.' He chuckled._

'_Do too.' She giggled again._

'_Not that I mind, but why are you here anyway?' He smiled._

'_I couldn't sleep.' She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Can you help me?'_

'_Sure.' He said, resting himself down on his pillow, pulling Peyton down with him._

'_What book are you reading?' She whispered, her forehead resting against his._

'_Mine.' He smiled._

'_Can I read it?' _

'_It's not ready.'_

'_Glenda read it.'_

'_Glenda's not you.'_

'_And why would that even make a difference?'_

'_Because you're in it.'_

'_I know.'_

'_And I need it to be perfect.'_

'_No you don't'_

'_Yeah. I do.'_

'_And why on earth do you need it to be perfect?'_

'_Because you are.'_

_**End Flashback**_

'Peyton!'

The shrill sound of Rosie's voice brought her back to reality.

'Lucas!' Rosie squealed.

'The two people I've been looking for!' Rosie ran over to their table excitedly, earning a hard stare from the librarian.

Rosie giggled once again before sitting down next to them and continuing in a hushed voice 'You music be don studying now, right?' She asked Peyton.

Peyton grunted slightly in response.

'So… that's a yes?' Rosie asked, hopefully.

'Sure, whatever.' She replied, monotonously.

'Super! Hey Luke! Do you wanna come over to our dorm and watch a movie?'

Lucas looked up and glanced briefly at Peyton, who gave him the dirtiest glare he had seen in his life.

'I'd love to, but I have some things to do. I'm sorry. Some other time.'

'OK. No problem.' Rosie said, standing up, and grabbing Peyton by the arm.

'We have to go anyway. See you soon.' Rosie winked at him, before tugging Peyton, who stood up slowly and followed her out of the library door.

--

Some time later, Lucas stood up and headed back to his dorm.

He rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously.

He mentally kicked himself for believing getting Peyton to let him back into her life would be less than impossible.

But he could do it. He would do it. Because love can't fade that fast without closure.

--

Peyton arrived in her room with Rosie letting out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

'Are you OK?' Rosie asked, concerned.

'Yeah, fine, I'm just, avoiding someone.'

'Really? Who? Is it Shayne? Because if it is you should know that he's really-'

'It's not Shayne. It's Lucas.' Peyton said. Too tired to make up stories, and knowing that if she lied, it would catch up with her.

'Lucas? Why? Did he do something?'

'It's a long story. But really, don't worry about it. It's no big deal.'

'OK. Sure. But if anything happens, tell me, because I don't want to get involved with some psycho stalker freak, either!'

'Oh yeah, trust me, stay away from those.' Peyton said, laughing for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Rosie, not fully understanding the joke, laughed along too. She was happy to see her roommate smiling.


End file.
